May luck be with you
by dorisann
Summary: A series of good luck helps Ponch and Jon in another case


**May Luck Be With You**

_by _

_**Dorisann Anderson**_

Sergeant Getraer walked by the break room looking inside to find Jon and Ponch.

"Jon and Frank, make sure you two pay close attention to this mornings briefing," Joe walked out as he heard, "Yeah, Sarge" from both men.

Setting at the break room table, Jon slowly drank some coffee as Ponch walked around the room, looking over at Jon with anger in his eyes, "I didn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about Bob and how he died."

Jon shook his head "Yeah I did too, Partner. It's never easy to watch a friend die."

Jon and Ponch sat down in the briefing room as Sergeant Getraer walked in.

Walking up to the front of the room, Joe took longer then normal to start his mornings briefing…looking around the room at the officers in his command, having an uneasy feeling about the day that lay ahead.

"Now listen up! The L.A.P.D. just notified us that some of their sources have informed them of a big drug shipment coming into the LA area this weekend. As you all know, there have been increasing amounts of drug trafficking in the Southland over the last few months, with several Ports of Call involved."

Joe stopped for a few seconds looking around the room, as he looked at the very sad and angry Ponch.

"I'm sure you are all aware that last week two L.A.P.D. officers were killed. Before that, we lost two CHP officers in the western. This much we know, the officers involved had pulled over a sports car and while doing a routine search they found two pounds of pot and some weapons. As they were taking the prisoners into custody, a second car came onto the scene, the unknown assailants firing and killing the officers. This is a dangerous drug running operation. These guys are not playing games. If you should suspect drugs, call for back-up. Remember, safety first."

Looking over at Ponch once again, Joe said, "Do not try to take them by yourself. Okay, that's all. Let's get out among them."

Walking out of the briefing room, Grossie turned to see Jon and Ponch behind him. Knowing how upset his friends were at seeing a fellow officer and friend die, Grossie saw the anger in Jon's blue eyes. "May luck be with you," Grossie said as they walked by.

Ponch sat at the underpass, deep in thought, watching the traffic go by.

"I just don't understand it, Jon. Why do they do it? Why are some people even willing to murder, so they can make sure they get their high?"

Jon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Ponch. I don't have any easy answers for you. I can't understand why anyone would want to use the stuff."

Ponch looked over at the mansion which sat across from the highway, watching the people at play in the swimming pool. "Think that man ever thinks of the lives he's destroyed to own that pool?"

"I hear you, Ponch. I guess as long as there are those willing to take the dope, there will be those willing to sell it."

Ponch shook his head. "Yeah tell that to Bob's son, the one that will never know his father!"

Suddenly a red Trans Am came speeding by. Ponch took out after him.

"He's all mine!" Ponch yelled as Jon came up beside him once again.

Jon slowed down some as Ponch tried to catch up to the red Trans. Grabbing hold of the radio, Jon called it in, "7 Mary 3 and 4 in pursuit of red Trans Am….license number Ocean, yellow, xray, 375. Code 8. Request backup".

Suddenly Jon's radio came to life. "7 Mary 3, be advised vehicle reported stolen".

"10-4…7 Mary 3."

Ponch was just ahead of Jon as he watched the car take the old country road off ramp heading out of town. He put his bike dangerously close to the ground to make the turn, feeling the bike shake.

'Man, I'm going to loose it for sure!' Ponch thought. When he managed to come out of the hair-pin curve with his bike still upright, he smiled.

"Must be my lucky day!" Ponch said softly to himself.

His body tensed, his thoughts were only on the Trans Am ahead of him.

Ponch copied every movie the car made, while following it down the winding roads.

Suddenly the driver of the car took an old dirt road spinning the tires so it would throw dirt and dust at the cop behind him.

Rick shook his head "I don't understand it…I thought for sure that would stop him! We can't take a chance on getting caught! He looked into the rear view mirror, at his partner in the back seat. "Mike do whatever you have to…just stop those cops!"

"I'll get him!" Reaching down under the seat Mike grabbed his gun "I'll make the PIG sorry he ever started to chase us!"

As the dust cleared, Jon caught sight of movement in the car's back seat, then saw the glint of sunlight off metal, realizing that the passenger now had a gun in hand, poking it out the side window and directly at Ponch.

'Ponch, back off! You're too open! Back off! Don't try to be a hero!' Jon thought as he watched the action being played out in front of him.

Ponch ducked under the safety of his motor's shield as the bullets flew by him.

"I'll stop you if it's the last thing I ever do!" Ponch growled, as he slowed down to widen the distance between himself and the bullets.

Rick looked back. "Hey Mike, I thought you knew how to shoot that thing! That cop is still coming!"

"It's no good, Rick. He just slowed down and now he's staying out of shooting range. Our best bet is to try to outrun him. Man, these cops don't give up easy."

Suddenly the bike's radio came to life. Ponch knew Jon was behind him, giving Central their location.

"7 Mary 3and 4…shots fired! Repeating…shots fired! Requesting Code 9. Set up roadblock."

Bear listened to the radio calls for help from Jon. Knowing a shot cut to the old country road, Bear quickly turned his cruiser around and headed for their location. Bear was worried for his friends knowing their motors gave them little protection from someone shooting at them.

Picking up his radio Baricza, quickly radioed his fellow officers as to his location. "7 David, 7 Charles, 7 Mary 5, meet me at the Interstate exit, 360. Go one mile south, towards the lake road. we'll set up a road block there."

Soon Bear was joined by Grossie, Bonnie and Turner. They were approximately two miles up the road from where Jon and Ponch were involved in the pursuit.

"Okay, Bonnie, you block the lake road entrance, Turner and I will block the main road. Grossie stay behind our cars," Bear said as they began to position their cars to create the roadblock.

Walking back to his car, Bear radioed their plan to Jon. "7 Mary 3 and 4, keep them coming this way. We have a road block established two miles north of you."

Bear and Turner stood behind their cruisers, while Bonnie and Grossman took cover behind Bonnie's. Each had their guns drawn they waited, tense with anticipation.

Seeing the road block that lay ahead, Rick tried to turn the car around, causing the vehicle to spin out of control. As the dust cleared, the car finally came to rest beside a big oak tree, at the side of the road…ending the pursuit.

Bear walked over to the car. "Driver, get out with your hands where I can see them!" With his gun pointed at the driver, his voice sounded as dangerous as the weapon he held.

Rick looked at the officer who was speaking noticing the officer's angry face. The cold look in his eyes told Rick this cop was not one to mess with.

Turner and Grossie walked over to the passenger. "Get out! Keep your hands up where I can see them!" Turner ordered.

Rick and Mike were quickly cuffed and put in Bear's cruiser.

Jon and Ponch stopped their pursuit, setting on their bikes, watching as Bear, Grossie and Turner, took the prisoners into custody.

Walking over to Bear's cruiser, Jon began to laugh, "I think we make a great team."

"We sure do, Partner!" Ponch smiled as the rest of the gang laughed, happy that, for now, all was okay with their fellow officers and friends.

"Hey, Jon I'll take them in," Bear said as he got in his car.

"Right. Ponch, let's go see what they didn't want us to see..." Jon looked at Ponch. "...what you were being shot at for, shall we?"

Opening the trunk of the car Ponch looked over at Jon. "Wanna guess what's inside those bags?"

Jon wiped the perspiration from his forehead as he peered into the trunk. Inside were two large garbage bags and four brief cases.

Taking one of the cases out Ponch opened it, "Looks like we got a car full of drugs," he said

"Yeah, we need to mark this car as evidence. I'll call in for a tow truck,"

Jon walked over to his bike watching as Ponch put the drugs in Bonnie's car to be transported to LAPD. Suddenly his mind went back to two weeks earlier.

_**Riding down a back road, Jon and Ponch came upon a L.A.P.D. cruiser.**_

_**"I don't see any one around. Jon, something is wrong with this picture."**_

_**Ponch pull up behind the car still not able to see any Police Officer. "I don't like this, Jon. I'm getting a funny feeling about it."**_

_**Jon pulled up beside the cruiser, got off his bike and started to walk around the car.**_

_**"Ponch, over here!" Jon was kneeling down beside what looked like blood. " Look, Ponch… there's a trail of blood going off into those high weeds. Call it in…I'll follow the trail of blood".**_

_**Jon walked through the weeds hoping he would find some kind of animal…instead he found L.A.P.D. Officer, Bob Green and his partner, Officer Jeff Carson.**_

_**Jeff had been shot in the heart. Nothing could be done for him. Bob lay a few feet away**__**…two gun shots in the chest…but still alive.**_

_**"Bob, it's me, Jon! What happened, Bob?"**_

_**Bob's voice was a whisper, trying to tell Jon as much as he could."Jon…Ocean…Yellow…37. Red Trans…blonde…"**_

_**Setting up Bob began to cough up blood. Jon looked into the man's eyes and quickly identified the awful 'look-of-death' which he had seen many times in Vietnam.**_

_**Running across the foot path, Ponch soon joined his partner. "I got an ambulance on the way. They'll be here soon!"**_

_**Ponch looked at Bob, on the ground, struggling to take another breath. "Bob, you just hang on! Help is on the way."**_

_**Looking up at Ponch, Bob whispered, "Ocean, Yellow…37. Red Trans. Blonde."**_

_**The injured man drew a ragged half-breath, then went limp. Jon reached over, quickly checking for a pulse, then shooting a hard look at Ponch.**_

_**As the distant wait of sirens filled the air, Jon and Ponch began CPR.**_

_**"Bob!" Ponch knelt down, pressing on the young officer's chest. "Bob, hang on, man! Remember your newborn son!"**_

"Hey Jon…come on back to earth. Jon!" Ponch stood beside Jon, waiting for his partner to him what he was thinking about.

Turning to look once again at the red Trans Am, Jon shook his head. "Ponch, we got Bob's killer! Remember what Bob said? Ocean, Yellow, 37? Read the car's license plates."

Ponch began to read the tags, "It's a red car and the guys shooting at us were blondes, but how do we prove it?"

"I don't know. Let's get back to Central and talk to Joe about it."

Sitting behind his desk, Joe could see the anger in Jon's eyes, his lean body tense as he paced around the room.

"Don't you see, Sarge, it all fits! The red car! The license! Blonde guys! They are Bob's killers! That's what he tried to tell ME and Ponch right before he died."

"There's no real evidence, Jon. Do you know how many red Trans Ams there are and how many are driven by some blonde guy. And how many license tags do you suppose start with OY 37? Jon, we got them on drug running and with the intent to sell. We just have to take what we can in this case."

Leaning against the wall Ponch, looked over at Joe "It seems to me that a dying man's last words should be good for something."

"Look you two, I would like to nail those guys for killing Bob and his partner, but there's no just real hard evidence," Joe said as Jon and Ponch started out of his office.

The rest of the morning, Jon and Ponch gave out speeding tickets.

"Hey, Ponch, let's go eat some place inside where there's an air conditioner."

At the restaurant, two L.A.P.D. officers, Reed and Malloy joined Jon and Ponch

"Hey, that was a great bust this morning by our two favorite CHP officers," Reed said as he set down.

"Oh, well…thanks. That coming from our two favorite LAPD officers, means so much," Ponch said with a smile.

Pete sat looking out the window watching traffic go by, "Wonder who's working the Metro East area today?"

"Wilks and Hammer," Reed responded, knowing his partner was thinking about the two officers who once patrolled the area, before their brutal slaying.

Malloy wrapped his hand tightly around his coffee cup. "I hope we can go all the way to the top man on this one. I want the scum who put Bob and Jeff in their graves."

"Yeah, we all do, Pete," Ponch played with the food on his plate deep in thought. "You know, maybe if some famous people like movie stars or sports stars would speak out against drugs the kids would listen. We need to teach the kids to just say no to drugs."

"Yeah, that might help Ponch, but there also needs to be tougher drug laws," Reed said.

"What is needed is to try and make the kids understand it's poison they're taking, and that poison will kill them sooner or later," Jon said as he stood up to leave. "We need to get back on our beats. Pete …Jim…you two be careful out there."

Jim looked up at Jon and Ponch. "You guys be careful too. Hey, maybe we'll see you around."

As Jon and Ponch were getting on the freeway, a camper came speeding by, almost running Ponch off the road.

"Let's get them partner!" Jon shouted as they took out after the camper.

"7 Mary 3 and 4 in pursuit of speeding camper on the 405 south bound. License number George, David, Union 586. Michigan tags.

Putting down the radio Ponch soon caught up with Jon.

Riding up to the camper's driver's side window, Jon yelled, "Pull over, pull over right now!"

Pulling over slowly the driver watched the officers pull up behind him. Taking hold of his switch blade, the driver slowly put it in his pocket.

"I need to see your drivers license and registration, please. Do you know how fast you were going? Or that you all most ran over an officer?"

The offender looked at Jon with hate in his eyes and a smile on his face. "No officer I didn't notice a cop."

Ponch walked to the opposite side of the vehicle, looking into the camper, seeing what looked like a small gun hidden beneath some papers in the seat.

Ponch walked around the camper, tapping on the metal. Catching Jon's attention, he whispered, "Gun!"

Drawing his own weapon, Jon ordered, "Mr. Simons, step out of the camper. Keep your hands where I can see them."

"What's wrong, Officer? I didn't do nothing but a little speeding. Can't you just write the ticket? I'm in a hurry."

"Step out of the camper now!" Jon commanded, watching as the driver finally got out.

"Mr. Simons, why do you have a gun in the seat? Are there any more weapons in there?"

Jack Simons shook his head. "No, sir, Officer Baker, just the one gun. It's for my protection."

"Put your hands on the camper," Jon ordered. Grabbing hold of Jack's right hand, Jon began to put the cuffs on him, when suddenly the perp yanked away. Putting his left hand into his pocket and taking out the switchblade, Jack began stabbing at Jon.

The knife stopped short of it's target, caught in the iron tight grip of Ponch's hand, "Now my partner doesn't like that at all. Drop the knife!"

Hastily slapping the cuffs on the prisoner, Jon looked over at Ponch "Thanks, Partner".

Ponch smiled, then shook his head, looking at Jack Ponch asked, "What's in the camper?"

"I don't have to tell you cops any thing," Jack knew the officers would find out what was in the camper and he would end up in jail…and dead if Rick found out how he messed it all up. He stopped looking at Jon. "Look man, I'm wanted in Michigan for a hit and run, and assault and battery." In Jacks mind, a jail in Michigan was better then one here in LA where Rick could get to him.

Seeing Bear pull up, Jon took Jack over to him. "Hey Bear, he's wanted in Michigan."

Inside the camper Ponch noticed how it had been gutted out, with boxes lining the sides of the camper.

Carefully opening one of the boxes, Ponch took out a freezer bag full of pot. Going to the next of the boxes, he noticed a box full of freezer bags filled with a white powdery substance. In the back were some brief cases full of pills.

Ponch was so involved in searching through the boxes he didn't notice Jon coming into the camper. "Hey Ponch, what do we have here?"

Ponch jumped, his heart beating faster then it should. "You wouldn't want to frighten someone would you, Jon ?" Ponch laughed. "Looks like it's the big drug shipment Joe was talking about. Boxes and boxes of Pot, coke, pills and who knows what else."

Jon's mind went back to the mornings briefing with Joe's words in his head,

_"…pulled over a sports car…found--pot --weapons…second … killing the two officers."_

"I'll call this in get a tow truck for the camper."

Going outside to their bikes, Ponch and Jon sat waiting for the tow truck, not wanting to leave a camper full of dope alone on the side of the freeway. Both kept their hands on their guns.

"I think we got the shooters this morning, Jon. You know, Simons didn't tell you he was wanted in another state for nothing, I bet he would talk if pushed to it."

Jon watched the road carefully to spot any speeders with guns pointing out the windows,

"Yeah that's what I was thanking. Maybe LAPD can get him to talk."

That night as Jon and Ponch were filling out their paper work, Sergeant Getraer walked into the filing room. "Jon, Frank, LAPD just called. The guy you arrested….Simons…talked for a deal…he gave us what we wanted and he'd be sent to Michigan. He told them who the drug load is and the location of the warehouse were their keeping the dope at. We went all the way on this one. Good job!"

Joe walked out of the room, filled with much pride in his fellow officers.

On his way home, Ponch rode by the cemetery, walking over to Bob's grave Ponch knelt by the grave.

"Hey Bob, we…we got them…we went all the way to the top man this time."

With tears in his eyes, Ponch stood up, turning around to find Jon standing behind him.

Looking down on the grave marker, Jon spoke softly. "He was a good man. It's not fair! Just not fair!" Jon said shaking his head.

"Hey…you want to go to my place and have something cold to drink?" Ponch suggested, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

"Sure, Ponch." Jon also didn't want to think of what could have happened to them today.


End file.
